A Slip Of The Tongue Can Lead To Romance
by chibidark angel
Summary: Slash! Jackwill, Elizabethannamaria. what if, when trapped on the island, Elizabeth really had gotten a bit more drunk than she mean, and let a few things slip to Jack, about a man who had no idea that what she was saying was true…
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Slip Of The Tongue Can Lead To Romance

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: what if, when trapped on the island, Elizabeth really had gotten a bit more drunk than she mean, and let a few things slip to Jack, about a man who had no idea that what she was saying was true…

Warnings: Slash! There will be serious guy-on-guy action here folks, for all you hentais out there and some girl-on-girl action too! ^_~ also, as is with all my fics, there will be violence, fighting and cursing, and maybe some sillyness and my horrible attempts at humour, so there you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the carribean or any of the characters or the plot, although I wish I did… *images of Jack and Will tied up together* damn, that would be pretty… but no, I don't own, so pleeze don't sue! 

Pairings: jack/will, Elizabeth/annamaria.

A/N: heydee-ho peeps! Welcome to my very first pirates of the caribean fic, though not my first fanfic, but anyhoo, I hope you like it, pleeze read and review, and flames will be used to torture relena, Mariah and anzu, so bring them on, but remember, I've already said, there's slash, don't like, don't read!

Prologue:

"-and then present company is much better than last time," Jack murmured slowly, as he carefully wrapped an arm around Elizabeth's shoulder.

Elizabeth turned her head to look at the hand, before picking the offending thing off her shoulder and tossing it behind her, frowning, as she thought angrily, 'God, he must be so drunk if he's trying to hit on me,' and she was right.

Jack was in a right state, after drinking rum all day practically, he was seriously out of it, and certain thoughts of someone else were making him damn horny, so who could blame him for trying to make a move on the only fuckable thing close to him, even though she was seriously not his type at all.

"Waass wrong?" he slurred slightly, leaning in towards Elizabeth, who backed away slightly, a disgusted look on her face.

"You're what's wrong," she sneered, pushing him back, "God Jack, you must be seriously fucking drunk to even think of trying to come on to me," she declared in a haughty tone, completely oblivious to the fact that she herself was more than just a little drunk.

"Yeah, so what?" Jack whined, "I'm drunk and horney, and you're the only thing around here of any use, can you blame me?"

"You're disgusting, give me that!" Elizabeth frowned, snatching the bottle of rum off him and flinging it into the fire, flinching and ducking her head as it let out a loud, 'POP!' of an explosion.

Jack stared at the fire for a moment in complete shock, his jaw dropping as he turned to stare at Elizabeth, his eyes bulging momentarily before he managed to regain his senses.

"What the bloody hell was that for?!" he bellowed, anger taking over his expression as he gestured wildly.

"That was for being a complete and utter pig, you filthy disgusting man!" Elizabeth shouted back, taking a swig from her own bottle, and she glared at Jack, who suddenly snatched the bottle from her, taking a swig for himself.

"I may be filthy, and disgusting, and a man," Jack grinned, "But at least I'm honest," and he took another long gulp from the bottle.

"Honest? You've been using Will to get your own way! You would let him die so you can get a god-forsaken ship?"

"No, I wouldn't let him die!" Jack shouted, "Barbosa and his crew only need some of his blood, like what they done to you, actually, you're the one who's gone and let him die!"

"W-what?" Elizabeth cried out in shock, her eyes widening, "What do you mean, I've gone and let him die?"

"By pretending to be a Turner, you went and didn't break the curse and now they'll probably spill all his blood just to make sure they get it right this time!"

So saying, Jack fell back on the ground, his expression sorrowful, and he took another long gulp from the bottle, while Elizabeth stared at him in shock, before she suddenly grew sad.

"I don't believe it," she whispered sorrowfully, then grew angry for no reason, other than she knew Jack was right. Snatching the bottle off him, she threw it into the fire, totally ignoring the explosion as she shouted, "Oh for goodness sake, would you stop drinking like that, you'll choke!"

Jack sat upright in total shock yet again as he shouted, "What is your problem woman! What is it with you and bottles of rum that you have to keep throwing them into the fire!"

"I'm doing this for your own good!" Elizabeth shouted back in his face, "I'm actually trying to help you, believe it or not!"

Jack suddenly grinned, and he leaned close to her, gesturing wildly as he always did, as he said, "You know what you are my dear? You're the proverbial thorn in my backside, savvy?"

"Yeah, well you're the proverbial thief in my proverbial rose garden," Elizabeth hissed drunkenly.

"Thief in a what?" Jack asked, confused, "What are you talking about you daft woman?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Elizabeth huffed, "You stole his heart from me!"

Jack froze, unable to talk, as his mind tried to make sense of what she had just said, and he grew even more confused as he asked, "What heart? Who's heart? I haven't stolen anything! Well, at least not in a while," he admitted ruefully.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head as she exclaimed, "Will! You stole Will's heart!"

"Will?" Jack frowned I puzzlement, though his heart skipped a beat, "What do you mean, he loves you, he's just shy, that's all."

"No, he only thinks that he does," Elizabeth shook her head, "At the moment, what we have is starting to turn into more of a brother/sister thing. And anyway, I'm not stupid, I've seen the looks you give him."

"What looks?" Jack asked nervously, licking his lips in a timid gesture. No longer baffled, he was now nervous, and a little scared. Was he that obvious? Did Will know? Was he disgusted about it?

"It's THAT look," Elizabeth replied, "It's the look Norrington gives me, the look I used to give Will, the same look he give you. He mightn't realise it, but I can see that he loves you just as you love him," she finished softly, as she stared at the ground, hugging her knees to her chest.

Jack simply looked at her in wonder, his mind working overtime in its drunken state. There was no way she was right, for heaven's sakes she was drunk!

'Ah, but you know what they say (1),' a voice in the back of his head reminded him, 'Drunks and children never lie, and she's pretty much both at the moment.'

"No," Jack whispered, "You're wrong."

Elizabeth looked up in surprise about to correct him, but he continued on, "Will would never love me."

"But you love him, don't you?" Elizabeth questioned gently.

"Yes, I fell for him from the moment I met him, when we were fighting in the blacksmiths," Jack smiled nostalgically, "He was just so fiery, so spirited, so graceful and beautiful…" Jack trailed off, embarrassed, and Elizabeth smiled sadly at the man.

"You're one of the few to see that true side of him, probably the only to see his true side," she said, "I've only ever gotten a glimpse, and that's been when he's been with you, or practising with his sword or on the ship, he really is meant to be a pirate, even if he won't admit to it."

"Aye," Jack sighed, "He's made a great pirate, but he just needs a bit of spirit for it, savvy?"

"You could give him spirit," Elizabeth grinned, waggling her eyebrows.

"Nah, I'd never do anything to get in between you two, I wouldn't want to hurt him, or you."

"You wouldn't be, he'd be much happier with you," Elizabeth told him seriously.

"Listen here, he wants you, if I stopped him from getting what he wanted, and you ended up on your own and were hurt and alone, he'd never forgive himself or me, so I won't be doing nothing, savvy?" Jack said half angrily.

"Listen here, I wouldn't mind being on my own, if I was on your ship," Elizabeth replied shyly, "At least then I'd be able to chat up someone without it seeming suspicious."

"You like someone on the ship?" Jack cried, "But who? They're all old men!"

"Whoever said it was a man I was after?" Elizabeth smirked, raising an eyebrow.

"You mean…. Annamaria?" Jack cried in surprise, laughing as Elizabeth nodded and ducked her head, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

"Well well, this is interesting…" Jack murmured, "You two would make a really nice couple. Well, I'll tell ya what, I won't say nothing if you won't, we keep this night to ourselves, if we ever remember it."

"Yeah sure, you got it," Elizabeth agreed, shaking his hand.

"Now, that is if we ever get off this bloody island, which is highly unlikely," Jack yawned, lying back, "I'm off to sleep, g'night."

"Goodnight Jack," Elizabeth said softly, then whispered, once he was asleep, "Getting off this island is actually more likely than you think."

With that, she picked herself up, swaying slightly as the blood rushed to her head, and started to prepare things for the fire signal which would hopefully lead to their rescue.

(1) you know, I always wondered who 'they' are, like is it a group of weird old people who go around saying a lot of crap and calling themselves, 'they'? hmm… interesting.

So, there you go, that's the start, though I must warn you, there is no plot, this is a story that forms direction as I write it, so there you go! I must say, I actually like this chapter, which is totally saying something, cause usually I don't like my writing at all, and there are parts of this that are really crap, but let me know what you think, review pleeze! 


	2. trying to remember

Title: A Slip Of The Tongue Can Lead To Romance

Author: chibidark angel

Summary: what if, when trapped on the island, Elizabeth really had gotten a bit more drunk than she mean, and let a few things slip to Jack, about a man who had no idea that what she was saying was true…

Warnings: Slash! There will be serious guy-on-guy action here folks, for all you hentais out there and some girl-on-girl action too! also, as is with all my fics, there will be violence, fighting and cursing, and maybe some sillyness and my horrible attempts at humour, so there you go! And it's AU too…sort of!

Disclaimer: I don't own pirates of the carribean or any of the characters or the plot, although I wish I did… images of Jack and Will tied up together damn, that would be pretty… but no, I don't own, so pleeze don't sue!

Pairings: jack/will, Elizabeth/annamaria.

A/N: oh my god people, I am sooooooo sorry!!! down on knees can you ever forgive me??!! It's been a long time, I know, I've been trying to work on other fics I started before this one, so I can concentrate on this fic better, but here is the second chapter!! But first, here are my thank you's to my reviewers!

jacklover: yeah, I know I should put the rating up, oops! V and hey, this is sort of AU yeah, Elizabeth doesn't really seem like the lesbian type, but she's actually bi, so it's all good! Thanks for your review, hope you enjoy the chapter!

Frodo liv3s: thank you very much, I'm so happy you like my fic! thankie for your review, I hope you like this chapter just as much!!

ai: I'm glad you liked the chapter and I needed the dialogue in this, so I could set up the story and the sort-of plot too. But don't worry, as the story moves on more action will be introduced! Thanks for your review!

Dream Cast: your review was a tad bit confusing…I don't know whether you meant you liked my fic or didn't, but you said you would continue to read so thank you!!!

Kandra:hmmm….i can live with weird, thank you! bows and the slash will be coming up soon enough, don't worry! Hope you like this chapter!

Dead Roses: thank you for reviewing my fic, I'm glad you like it!! and yes, I've more or less worked out the plot…sort of, but don't worry I'll get there! Oh and yeah, I read your fic…well a while ago…I must go look for it again, it was very cool by the way! Glad to hear you like my fic, hope you like this chapter!!

rivnariddle: hey, glad to hear you like my fic, huzzah! and yes, the rating is up, I forgot about it, doh! Hope you like this chapter, thanks for reviewing!

Romennar: yeah you like it!!! happy dance glad to hear that, hope you like this chapter too!!

madkornfan: oooo, you like it, really?? Yeah, I'm soooo happy, huzzah!!! and yes, of course I'll have more chapters, I plan to have many more!! Hope you like this chapter, thankies for your review!!

Usagi: heehee, thank you for reviewing!! Hope you like this chapter too!

Hidden: yeah, it's kinda weird, but hey, I'm a weird person, lol! but I'm glad you like this, and I shall update, hope you like this chapter!!

Huckling: yes, who doesn't like a little drunken ranting? Lol, glad you like the start, hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for your review!!!

Mae3: yeah, happy to hear you like this chapter!! And yes, I shall write more so you may read it!! Thanks for your review!

The Scourge: heeeeeyyyy!!!!!! Yeah, you're right, this fic totally needs a lemon…but first the finding jack and whatnot, patience my dear, patience, lol! hope you like this chapter, don't forget to review!!!

Shinineye: yes, I admit I was far too nice in this fic, though I say THIS, lol! but ah, Elizabeth is needed in this fic…so we shall keep her here, and naturally there will be a lemon, I'm me! Lol! Yes, we shall go see the sequel, yeah!

ihuhj: I eh…don't know what you meant in that review….thanks?

Hikari Kura: thank you!!! I shall write more, cause of reviewers like you who love my fics so hope you like this chapter!!

Liber Creperum-Liber Diabolus: hey! I'm so happy you like this chapter and yes, I shall write more, deffo! Thanks for your review, hope you like this chapter!!

Kuro Sora: heeeeeyyyy!!! Of course I remember you dear, glad to see you back on , you gonna update your fics any time soon?? I'm so happy you're so enthusiastic bout my fics, and yes I'll update, how could I not? Hope you like this chapter, thankie for your review!!

Kozi-love: oh, sorry for taking so long to update, I feel so bad! sniff I'm so glad you like my fic, and I will try to update as much as I can, promise!! I hope you like this chapter, thankie for your review!!!!

A Mew Mew Kitty4ever: sorry, but I ain't gonna take this down, not for you, not for anyone!!! I'm sorry if you can't hack slash het girl, but I like it, and I put warnings up, if you chose to ignore them then it's your problem!

AN: so there we go, now on with the fic!

Chapter One: Trying To Remember

The moon shone down like a ghostly beacon as a young woman stepped out onto the balcony of her home, tossing her head back as she relished the gentle breeze that toyed with her loose locks. Elizabeth shivered slightly and drew her dressing gown tightly around her lithe body as she gazed out at the midnight black sea, dotted with the navey's ships, who's lights twinkled like little stars on the lolling ocean. Sighing, she leaned on the wall of the balcony, musing on her current predicament.

It had been two months since Jack had sailed off on the Black Pearl, leaving her and Will to live, what she had thought at the time, would be a happy and peaceful life together. But that vision of a perfect life in marital bliss had dwindled from hope to a mere nothing by this stage. Her relationship with Will had gone from full-blown 'head-over-heels-in-love,' to quaint little 'puppy-love,' and finally it was now more of a 'brother-sister,' relationship. After that one kiss two months ago there had been no other; they had realised that the love they shared wasn't the love that usually occurred between a man and a woman; it was friendly and caring, but in no way sexual. Because of that, they had talked through their confusion and realised that they didn't want to be together like that, and so, their friendship had blossomed. However, neither of them wanted to be with anyone else in Portroyal, and realising that they would probably be separated and Elizabeth would have to marry Norrington, which she really did not want, they decided to keep up the false pretence and remain engaged. Elizabeth sighed again as she slumped forward, resting her chin on her hand. It wasn't that she didn't like living with Will, no, it was the opposite in fact, it was just that she felt she was missing out of something, something important, and oh god was she bored! After her first taste of adventure on the Pearl, she was hungry for more of life outside the box, and she could tell that Will was too – even more so than her. He would spend hours making all sorts of beautiful swords with intricate designs on them, and then melt them, only to start all over again. Other times, he would spend hours practising with his swords over and over again, or just sitting on the beach, watching the boats come in, or sail away with a wistful look in his eyes.

They both needed to get away, get out of the mundanity of everyday life which trapped them down.

'Wouldn't it be great if we had actually gone off with Jack?' she mused, then frowned, as this strange, sort of bubbling, ugly feeling welled up in the pit of her stomach. This happened every time she thought of Captain Jack Sparrow. There was something about the thought of him that brought up the feeling that something had happened, something she'd forgotten…

'And it seems to be pretty darn important,' she thought frustratedly, 'Something to do with that night on the island…Damn me for getting more drunk than I should have…'

A bitter wind swept around her, causing her to shiver some more as she huddled against the balcony wall, her mind bugging her about that night, and the hidden memories of it. Suddenly, there was the sounds of a door closing and a call of, "Elizabeth? Where are you?"

"I'm out here," Elizabeth called back, pushing the thoughts of memories annoying her aside, as she turned around to see Will, who was standing at the entrance to the balcony, his black hair messy from the wind, and his soft brown eyes lighting up as he beheld her.

"Are you not cold?" he asked with a delicate arch of an eyebrow, and he grinned as Elizabeth shivered yet again.

"No, I'm merely a little frozen from the cold," Elizabeth answered in a mock snooty tone.

"Then would you be so kind as to join me inside?" Will asked with a little bow.

Elizabeth pretended to ponder over their momentarily, before nodding and replying, "Of course my good man," as she walked past him into the warm room inside.

The two friends laughed as they took a seat beside each other in front of the roaring fire, Elizabeth curling into a small ball as she leaned on Will's shoulder.

"So, how are things at the blacksmiths?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Pretty good," Will replied off-handedly, giving a wane smile, "I received some orders off Norrington for some new swords for the trainees in the navey."

"And how is Norrington?" Elizabeth grinned at the grimace Will made as he replied, "He keeps asking about you and how you are and am I treating you right and so forth and so forth. Then he gives me this funny look when I tell him things are fine, you are doing very well of course, and no, we have not discussed marriage yet. He's getting suspicious," he finished quietly, his eyes shining with worry in the soft light of the fire. Elizabeth bit her lower lip nervously, turning her head as she gazed into the fire.

"Things aren't going very well for us are they?" she asked softly.

"No, they're not," Will replied, and they knew it was so much more than Norrington they were talking about.

They sat in silence, until Will's stomach let out a sudden loud growl of complaint.

"Oops, guess I'm hungrier than I thought," he chuckled, grinning sheepishly.

"Come on then into the kitchen, I think there's some meat and cheese, you can have a sandwich," Elizabeth laughed, as they stood and made their way into the large room.

"The food is all in the store room," Elizabeth told Will, pointing to a door at the side of the room.

Will didn't move, only looked around the kitchen and then at her with an expectant smile.

"Well?" he said, raising an eyebrow as he grinned wickedly.

"Well what?" Elizabeth asked, frowning in confusion.

"Make me a sandwich," he replied, as if it was obvious to the world and his mother.

"Make you a sandwich?" Elizabeth said in a condescending tone, "Of all the nerve, you cheeky rascal! Why should I make you a sandwich?"

"Because my dear, according to what everyone else in Portroyal thinks, you are my woman," Will smirked, as he stalked towards her.

"Your woman?" Elizabeth questioned, raising an eyebrow, "That is the most sexist thing I have ever heard!"

"Maybe, but it's still true," Will murmured, grinning as she backed away slightly, then stood ram-rod straight, raising her chin in defiance as she declared, "Well then William Turner, I do not care what other people think, I am not your woman, nor will I ever be."

"Oh I'm hurt," Will sniffed, mock pouting, "I thought you loved me!"

"Like a brother, nothing more, and I am no slave for a brother," Elizabeth retorted.

"B-but Lizzy, I… I love you," Will said, in a small voice, then added in a husky tone, "I want you."

Elizabeth looked at him in shock and slight fright, before she shook her head and gave him a punch on the arm as she said, "You fooler, stop that!"

"Stop what?" Will asked in that same husky tone as he came right up against her.

With an intense look in his eyes, Will started to lean down…until he suddenly stopped.

"Boo," he whispered, a goofy grin spreading acrosee his lips.

Elizabeth sighed in relief as Will moved back, making his way into the store room.

"You are so annoying, you know that," she called out, "Like a bloody headache or something."

"And you my dear are a pain," Will shot back, as he cut up some meat, "Like the proverbial thorn in my backside, savvy?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth, but suddenly froze, as Will's words rang through her mind, triggering off the memories of the night on the island with Jack; the things she's said, the things they'd talked about.

Upon hearing no reply for a while, Will called out, "Elizabeth?" as he finished making his sandwich.

Still Elizabeth remained silent, as all sorts of new ideas and possibilities forming in her mind.

"Elizabeth?" Will asked yet again, coming out of the store room, sandwich in hand, "Is there something wrong?" he continued, upon seeing the shocked expression on her face.

Elizabeth turned her head to look at him, a smile slowly making its way across her lips.

"I know what to do," she whispered in disbelief.

"What?" Will asked in a confused tone.

"The Pearl," she replied in a wondrous tone.

"What about the Pear?" Will asked slowly.

"We're going after it," Elizabeth announced triumphantly, a determined glint in her eyes.

Well that's it!! What do you think? Good, bad, or just plain ugly?? Let me know what you think, please review!!!! Farethee well!


End file.
